groove_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Princess
Ice Princess is a animated television series. the series is based on film with same name by Tim Frywell. Plot the adventures of Casey, a girl founding raised by Amber's skater pack, and her best friends fatherly man Joan, playful school girl Tiffany, and python hunger guy Chip, who lives in New York where many dangers lurk, as the mighty bengal principal Dan, the Inquisitive Casey often gets herself into trouble and can't resist helping friends in danger or solving other problems. Main Cast Casey Carlyle - Samantha Barks Joan Carlyle - Jonathan Bailey Tiffany Lai - Jules de Jongh Chip Healey - Rasmus Hardliker Other Characters Tina Harwood - Kristen Anderson-Lopez Nikki Fletcher - Rebekah Staton Clara Sesemann - Beth Chalmers Kyle Dayton - Rupert Degas Daisy Marquez - Grey DeLisie Violet Shirayuki - Cree Summer Shere Khan - John Ritter Mowgil DeGroat - Adam Lamberg Cosmo(Casey's lizard) - David Freedman Episode list # To The New York - 6 January 2013 # In Harvard University - 13 January 2013 # To The Pastures - 20 January 2013 # One More In The Family - 27 January 2013 # The Burnt Letter - 3 February 2013 # Whistle Louder - 10 February 2013 # The Fir's Whisper - 17 February 2013 # Where Has Pichi Gone? - 24 February 2013 # The Snowy City - 3 March 2013 # A Visit To Harvard University - 10 March 2013 # Snowstorm - 17 March 2013 # Sounds of Spring - 24 March 2013 # Return To The Hills - 31 March 2013 # Sad News - 7 April 2013 # Snowflake - 14 April 2013 # Dorfli - 21 April 2013 # Unexpected Visitors - 28 April 2013 # The Departure - 5 May 2013 # On The Road To Derby - 12 May 2013 # A New Life - 19 May 2013 # I Want To Fly - 26 May 2013 # Where Are The New York? - 2 June 2013 # The Great Commotion - 9 June 2013 # The Stray Tree - 16 June 2013 # The White Computers - 23 June 2013 # The Return of Clara Sesemann - 30 June 2013 # Another Shere Khan - 7 July 2013 # A Tour To The Woods - 14 July 2013 # Two Hearts - 21 July 2013 # I Want To Catch The Sun - 28 July 2013 # Goodbye, Shere Khan - 4 August 2013 # A Rough Night - 11 August 2013 # Ghost Commotion - 18 August 2013 # To My Dear New York - 25 August 2013 # The Starry Sky of The City - 1 September 2013 # And To The Pastures - 8 September 2013 # Cosmo's Baby - 15 September 2013 # In a New House - 22 September 2013 # Don't Give Up, Nikki! - 29 September 2013 # I Want To Go To The City - 6 October 2013 # The Doctor's Promise - 13 October 2013 # Reunion With Tiffany - 20 October 2013 # Tiffany's Wish - 27 October 2013 # A Little Plan - 3 November 2013 # Children of The New York - 10 November 2013 # Tiffany's Happiness - 17 November 2013 # Hello, Shere Khan - 24 November 2013 # A Small Hope - 1 December 2013 # A Promise - 8 December 2013 # Try To Stand - 15 December 2013 # Tiffany Walks - 22 December 2013 # Until We Meet Again - 29 December 2013